


Changing: The Evolution of Jordan McKee

by roseveare



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Haven, Video, Video Format: MP4, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FANVID] <i>Even if I am in love with you/All this to say, what's it to you?/Observe the blood, the rose tattoo/Of the fingerprints on me from you...</i></p><p>Primarily a Jordan character study, and not a shipper vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing: The Evolution of Jordan McKee

Music: Marlene on the Wall by Suzanne Vega  
Length: 2m49s  
Size: 61MB

[Download on mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5dy352tje2a4jly/jordanchanges.mp4)


End file.
